Letter for My Juliet
by kaorinakano1
Summary: I'm loving you until the end. Even if death will keep us apart. OkiKagu fanfiction. A little bit of Angst and drama. ITS FREAKING OOC ;-;


**Hi! So this is another, angst I guess? This one's OkiKagu. With a little hint for GinKagu~ Heehee. If it seems familiar to you, I created this story in my mind while watching Starting Over Again. So maybe, some of you know this. Please continue supporting my stories. Thank you.**

* * *

"Kagura-chan, please hurry and dress up. We're going to visit _him_ today." Shinpachi and Ginpachi-sensei said at her while smiling. She smiled and showed her groceries and the watch. Both of them nodded and leaved her behind.

"It's time for _that_, huh." Ginpachi told his former student and he nodded too.

"You jealous, sensei?" Shinpachi asked while smirking receiving a deadly punch in his face by his former homeroom adviser. Ginpachi smirked and lights up his cigarette while looking outside of her house.

"Maybe."

As she walk to the hallway in her home, carrying her new bought groceries from the supermarket, she sits on her study table and puts the plastic bags down. She clenched her chest, preventing it to burst out from the pain. She opened her laptop, seeing the only thing that is open. She again opened _his_ mail for her, holding back her tears.

_It was summer that time, where you and I met…._

It's still boring as usual, but the sandy haired boy stared at the vermillion haired girl while he listens to the lesson that is being boringly said by his homeroom adviser, Ginpachi-sensei. His eyebrows twitched everytime Kagura smiles at the teacher. He decided not to stare at her, feeling it's ridiculous. He puts his eye mask in his eyes, and rested his head on his arms.

A few hours ago, he felt something cold is touching his cheeks so he got up seeing a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at him. He then looked at the can that she's holding. "For me?" He asked by raising his eyebrow and pointed at the orange juice that Kagura carries.

"Duh? Of course yes. Are you that stupid, sadist?" She grins making Sougo click his tongue. He saw that again. Kagura sits beside him, threatening the poor Gorilla who was sitting beside Sougo. She smiled as he was about to drink the juice. Sougo eyed her suspiciously and decided to put it on her mouth.

"It doesn't have a poison, or love potion right?" Sougo asked at the coughing china girl and smirked. She glared at him and drank the juice while looking at him.

"I just wanna share this orange juice to you. Tsk. Fine, it's mine now." Kagura sticks her tongue out while showing Sougo the canned orange juice that she's holding. She drank the whole thing, making the other juice drop into her chin. He stared at her with his usual deadpan expression and grabbed her by her hand. He looked at her chin and holds it. He waited for the juice to reach her neck, and so he started to lick it.

"You're right. I really do need to drink one of this." He smirked and stood up, leaving the blushing China girl behind. Before she could react and kill him, he closed the door hearing some nasty words that came out from her mouth.

"_You perverted sadist! I'm gonna kill you!"_

_You said you love me, and I felt the same. At first, I don't want to believe you. But when you started to do this different kind of stunts, All I could say to myself is, 'Ah, I really do love this girl.'_

It was their school festival, so everybody that he knew is busy working and making their section noticeable from the other people. Some of them decided to make their section as a maid café, some of them created a horror booth making the hallway of the 3rd year, noisy.

Sougo who was representing their section decided to run and find his one and only toy, Kagura. He knew that she was working with them earlier but now she's gone. He still thinks about that incident yesterday when they decided to go home together by his bike.

"_I love you sadist, I really do!"_ He pressed the brakes making Kagura out of balance and both of them fell down on the dirty road. He looked at her, while she refused to look at him. He smiled at what she said and picked his bike up. He grabbed her by her hand, and let her sit on the back of his bike.

He regretted his decision to not to answer her that day. He scratched the back of his head and puts his one hand inside of his pocket, when he saw some students going by the window, watching someone on the field.

He got curious and decided to look at the window too. He covered his mouth with his closed fist hiding his smiling face from her. The other students looked at him, and started to laugh. He brushed his hair by his hand and gave a thumbs up for her to see.

He stared at the banner that she made, and smiled stupidly.

"You really are stupid, China." _And that's why I love you._

_**HEY SADIST! I TOLD YOU, I LOVE YOU DAMN IT! GO OUT WITH ME NOW!**_

Kagura runs as she hold the handcuffs. She doesn't have her allowance today, the last day of their school festival making her way to the busy Sougo who was checking the profit that they made that day.

Sougo saw Kagura running towards his direction and hugged him with an impact making the both of them fall down. He felt something in his wrist and saw a handcuff.

"Marr y me, sadist!" Kagura said while looking in his eyes when a bunch of girls came out saying the same sentence to him. He looked at her pouting face, and smiled.

"Kagura didn't pay for that, Sougo! Please marry me instead!" He stands up and got the keys from Kagura's pocket. He looked at her with his usual deadpan face and removed the handcuff making Kagura pout.

"I, Okita Sougo, take Rie Kugimiya as my lawfully wedded wife." Sougo looked at the vermillion headed girl who was pouting on the bride's back. He smiled and continued his vow while looking at Kagura.

"to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Sougo said his vows while looking at the pouting little girl. When he said the last part, Kagura disappeared from his sight. And he smiled.

"_Say yours too, baka."_

_Remember when you're not the one who was picked as Juliet in our play? You want it so badly because I'm Romeo, right? _

"I'll pick Otae-san for the role of Juliet. We're sorry, Kagura. You're just… too short for being the Juliet." Said by the drama club president, Kondo-san. She nodded and goes outside from the back door, holding some tissue. She cried and cried when a familiar sandy haired guy popped in front of her, making her stop and look at him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kagura asked the guy that is in front of her. He sighed and hugged Kagura by his one hand and pats her head. She stopped crying when she felt his hand, patting her head. She half-smiled and lets him. He looked at her eyes, and she looked at his eyes too.

"It's better this way, you know. I don't want my own Juliet to end up like the real one in the books. I love you too much that I might just die." Sougo whispered in her ear. She looked at him with her eyes wide as the tarsier's. He smiled at her and she grabbed his shoulders.

"F-For real?" Kagura shakes his shoulder, making Sougo dizzy. He smirked and touched her hair. She hugged him tightly, making Sougo choke out of breath.

"Yes." Kagura jumps while hugging him, making Sougo laugh. She looked up, and thanked all the stars that she's been counting from the past 2 months. He smiled and hugged her back.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." Sougo said while looking at the stars, counting it one to nine.

"_I love you."_

_Remember our first date? You told me, you're mine and I'm yours._

"I swear! I'll kill you if you don't give me that cute plushy!" She threatened while he was too worked out in just a little game. He clicked his tongue when the toy fell out from the handle. Sougo puts another coin in the machine, making him waste 3,000 yen just for a stuff toy.

While he focused on the game, Kagura looked at him. She smiled and leaned closer to kiss his cheeks, making Sougo win. He grabbed the toy from the bottom of the machine and shyly gave it to her. He still can't move on to that kiss.

They decided to go take every ride that they'll see. Roller coaster, carrousel, Viking, even bump cars. And their last destination was the ferris wheel. She looked outside, seeing the beautiful lights that is dominating the night view in their place.

"It's really beautiful." Sougo looked at her, smiling. His heart beat keeps beating faster, seeing the only girl that he loved this much in front of him. He rested his head on his head while it's on the handle of the ride.

"It really is." Kagura looked at him, meeting his gaze. She blushed and anytime soon her heart will burst out from her chest. She looked at him and goes to sit beside him making the ride out of balance. His eyes opened widely when her lips met his. He then closed his eyes enjoying the moment, when the ferris wheel stopped. Kagura broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Well I guess we're going out now." He smiled and hugged her. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I don't have any choice, do I?" He asked teasingly and sounding like he's only doing this because there's no other choice. Kagura sticks her tongue out.

"Yup. Because whether you like it or not, you're mine." Then she got off the ride, leaving the blushing sadist behind. He brushed his hair by his hand and half-smiled.

"…I'm yours."

_I still remember our first fight. Do you? I feel stupid that time, saying things that you didn't even do._

"It's not like that! I told you, there's nothing going on with me and Ginpachi-sensei! Why can't you just listen to me, Sougo?" He looked at her, still not believing what she's saying and comparing it with what he saw the other day. He grabbed an envelop given by his friend, Nobume.

"Then explain this." Kagura opened the envelop and looked at the pictures inside it. Her knees started to wobble, making Sougo's heart sink. He threw his bag and punched the wall. Kagura cried while looking at him and started to walk closer to him. She cried, and grabbed his bleeding hand

"P-please believe me… Ginpachi-sensei just want to help me that time. Because I just don't know what to buy for you—" Sougo grabbed his hand and looked at her with his cold eyes. She felt that a thousand arrows pierced her little body, making her knees weak. She sits down, and tightly gripped his shirt.

"Please…" He looked at her with an unbelievable cold eyes and started to walk away, leaving the broken hearted Kagura.

A few days have passed, Sougo still doesn't go to school, making Kagura worried. She felt that when he started to walk away that time, her heart breaks and arrows pierce her ten times more. She sighed and rested her head on her arms when a cold can meets his wet from her tears warm cheeks. She looked up and saw a familiar sandy haired man. The man that she loves the most.

"China, I'm sorry-" Before Sougo could finish his sentence, Kagura hugged him even though they're inside the classroom with bunch of their teasing classmates. He was shocked at first, he thought that she'll be angry but she's not.

"I love you, you stupid sadist. Don't look at me like that ever again." He nodded and kissed her head. He hugged her back, completely ignoring the other people around them.

Four years have passed, they were at that moment. Where they fight, but will quickly make up. Because they just love each other that much. She waited for the right time, for the right moment to be with him forever and ever.

Before Kagura could finish the last part of his mail, she cried and cried. She hugged his picture beside the laptop, remembering all of the pain that she used to hid in front of her friends. She looked at his face, thinking that he changed her way of thinking for life, completely.

She opened the laptop, and silently reads the last part of his mail. She wiped her tears.

"I actually thought that you really do love me. But why? Why Kagura?" She whispered this lines and silently read the last part.

_Why did you leave me?_

Kagura, who wears Sougo's eye mask was escorted by her second father, Ginpachi inside a room. Of course, she felt very excited for Sougo's surprise for her and somehow sad. She smiled, hiding the fact that she's hurting.

Otae removed the eye mask, and she opened her eyes. Seeing a fully designed with red and blue room. She smiled, remembering it's the color of their eyes. She looked at the end of the carpet, seeing Sougo dressed handsomely, and she looked at her clothes.

"It's fine." Umibozu stated at her daughter. She looked at him, shocked. She looked at the other guests and saw his stupid older brother, Kamui. His antenna can't stop twitching, maybe because it's _time_.

Both of them started to walk closer to Sougo, making Kagura's heart break each step that they make. She looked at his happy face, seeing that everybody's here. Supporting for this to happen. And the next thing she knew, she was in front of the man that she loves.

He bent down and looked up to her and grabbed something from his pocket. A blue box, containing two red diamond rings. She cried, without even Sougo saying the right words she felt that it really is that _time_.

"Will you marry me?" Her tears won't stop falling and she covered her mouth with her two hands. Sougo smiled at her, waiting for her reply. When his smile suddenly disappeared.

Kagura slowly shakes her head and cried. "I'm sorry." She started to run outside, leaving the broken hearted Sougo behind.

3 weeks have passed, it's exactly their 5 year anniversary and Sougo tried his best to talk to Kagura. He wrote a letter for her, and sent it whatever happens when Otae told him that Kagura will be leaving tonight, to go abroad. He desperately asked Otae where to, but she can't just say it. Because Kagura doesn't want to.

He goes to her house, waiting for her to go outside when a taxi stopped in front of him, seeing that Kagura quickly goes inside. He tried to stop the taxi by running together with it when something unexpected happened.

_But whatever reason it is, I won't stop loving you.. I won't give up. I'll wait as long as I live. As long as this heart is still beating. I'll wait._

"_You're my Juliet, and I'm your Romeo."_ Sougo said and hugged her from behind when she finished reading his mail. Kagura smiled and holds Sougo's hand.

"Kagura-chan, it's time." Kagura looked at Ginpachi and so does Sougo. Kagura smiled and closed the laptop. She stood up and walked behind Ginpachi.

They entered the park, where they spend together most of the time. She sits behind the bench, where Sougo is sleeping peacefully. She smiled and touched his face and puts some flowers beside him.

"_I'll see you soon, my Romeo." _

Ginpachi stared at the vermilion haired girl who was sitting peacefully beside _him._ He smiled and Shinpachi walked beside him. Shinpachi smiled too and nodded.

"_Happy 3__rd__ death anniversary, Okita-san." _

That time, when Sougo hoped for the best that Kagura will make the taxi stop, a van suddenly showed up and hit him causing his heart beat stop in that time.

He stopped waiting, at that moment.

_As long as this heart is still beating. I'll wait. _

_Letter for my Juliet_

_From your Romeo. _

_I'm loving you until the end. Even if death will keep us apart. _


End file.
